


winter wonderland

by Avidreader6, ImagineTheHaus



Series: ITH Holiday Special 2k16 [14]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 11 days to Haus Christmas, Adorable Fluff, Height difference, bitty and lardo are shameless and sneaky, chirps, haus is home, holiday decorating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineTheHaus/pseuds/ImagineTheHaus
Summary: Talk to me about cute moments involving decorating and the Height Difference™





	

It had started with the great debate over whether or not the Haus should have a real or fake tree. **  
**

Bitty, Ransom, and Shitty had argued (well, it was mostly Shitty doing the arguing) for a real tree, while Jack, Holster, and Dex had made a powerpoint about why a fake tree would be best. Chowder and Nursey sat the argument out, preferring to watch and referee when things got tense.

In the end, it was the fact that there would be at least a week where the Haus would be empty meant they bought a fake tree on sale at Michael’s.

Team Real-Tree sat back and watched Jack, Holster, and Dex assemble the artificial 7.5 foot pine tree together in the living room. Bitty warmed up some cider and in a show of good will brought mugs out to everyone once the tree was fully put together.

* * *

The next challenge was the lights. Bitty and Lardo used their lack of height to escape the untangling and stringing and used their time to tease and cheer one their friends. 

After a few minutes, Bitty went into the kitchen to make more snacks while Ransom patted Holster on the back and got to work helping get the colorful lights on the tree.

Jack and Shitty clinked their mugs together and sat back and watched Ransom and Holster bicker about the best way to string the lights and every so often offered some less than helpful comments of their own.

By the time all the lights were on the tree, Bitty was bringing in a tray of fresh baked goods and after everyone had had something, he started handing out boxes of ornaments.

When it came time for the star, Bitty used his best pleading look on Holster to get him to lift him up so he could be the one to put the final touch on the tree. Holster had tried to protest and get Bitty a stool, but even he was helpless to Bitty’s sad puppy eyes.

Jack and Ransom had lost it when Bitty hopped onto Holster’s back and steered him to the tree, but once the star was placed on top and Bitty was back on the ground and tucked into Jack’s side and Holster had turned off the lights, they all had gone quiet at the sight. Ransom slid his hand into Holster’s and Nursey had let Dex pull him into his chair for a cuddle.

* * *

Throughout the week, Bitty and Lardo continued to decorate, and it wasn’t even two days before anyone in the Haus who had the slightest bit of height was hiding from them.

Holster continually found himself covered in glitter or fake pine needles as he hung snowflakes, garland, and more lights.

Bitty had a terrifying ability to find Jack no matter where he was hiding and commandeer him to hang more lights, or garland.

Lardo knowing everyone’s schedules meant she was usually waiting at the door with new decorations. One afternoon, Ransom came back from class to find Shitty and Lardo on the roof.  

By the time everyone was buckling down to study for finals, the Haus was a winter wonderland and everyone was happy to spend their time in the living room or kitchen to study and enjoy the atmosphere.

**Author's Note:**

> We are always accepting new prompts at our [tumblr](https://imaginethehaus.tumblr.com) account, so feel free to drop by with a little headcanon or ask.


End file.
